gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaylee DeFer
Kaylee Anne DeFer (born September 23, 1986) is an American actress. She is known for her portrayal of Ivy Dickens in The CW's teen drama series Gossip Girl. Background DeFer was born in Tucson, Arizona. In 2003, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting. Career DeFer made her acting debut in a March 2004 episode of the Nickelodeon sitcom Drake & Josh. She has since made a number of guest appearances on television shows such as Quintuplets, Ghost Whisperer, CSI: Miami, and How I Met Your Mother. DeFer appears on the cover of Reeve Oliver's second album, Touchtone Inferno (2007). In May 2004, DeFer was cast as Scarlett on The WB's drama series The Mountain. The series follows the personal lives of the staff and friends at a remote ski resort. The series premiered on September 22, 2004, but was cancelled after four months. In April 2005, DeFer landed a role on the Fox sitcom The War at Home. The series centers on the day-to-day life of Gold family whom reside in Long Island, New York. DeFer portrayed teenager Hillary Gold, the eldest child who frequently misbehaves. The series premiered on September 11, 2005 to 7.2 million viewers, but received generally negative reviews from critics. The series ran for two seasons. DeFer starred in her theatrical film debut Flicka, released in October 2006. DeFer portrayed the film's antagonist, Miranda Koop. In 2011, DeFer starred in the low-budget Western film Mattie, which was released on DVD under the title Renegade. In April 2011, The CW announced DeFer would have a major-recurring arc in both the fourth and fifth seasons of Gossip Girl. DeFer had previously auditioned for the role of Raina Thorpe, but she did not receive the part. DeFer portrayed the role of Ivy Dickens, a con artist who pretends to be Charlotte "Charlie" Rhodes in order to get access to the latter's trust fund. DeFer was reunited with The Mountain castmate Penn Badgley. The critical reception of the character had been positive until her appearance in the fifth season received less than favorable reviews. DeFer reprised her role of Ivy in the series' sixth and final season and was listed as a main cast member. Personal Life In January 2012, DeFer called off her engagement to jewelry designer Mike Pereria, whom she had been dating on and off since 2002. DeFer subsequently began dating Michael Fitzpatrick, lead vocalist for the band Fitz and the Tantrums, and in May 2013, she announced that they were expecting a child together. They welcomed their son, Theodore Ignatius, on September 20, 2013. The couple got married on July 25, 2015. They welcomed their second son, Sebastian Danger, on April 11, 2017. Filmography Movies Television ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED: Touched someone's "talala";) ;) Hey Everybody Its the WWE SuperShowDown SUPER SHOW Chorus Oh, you touch my tralala Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... 1 Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun Deep in the night I'm looking for some love De-de-de-deep in the night I'm looking for some fun Deep in the night I'm looking for some- You tease me Oh, please me I want you to be my love toy Come near me, don't fear me I just can't get enough of you, boy Chorus Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong (my ding ding dong) La lalala lalala... 1 Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun Deep in the night I'm looking for some love You tease me Oh, please me I want you to be my love toy Come near me, don't fear me I just can't get enough of you, boy Chorus Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... (My ding ding dong) Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong (my ding ding dong) La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala Mmm, my ding ding dong ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED: Touched someone's "talala";) ;) Hey Everybody Its the WWE SuperShowDown SUPER SHOW Chorus Oh, you touch my tralala Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... 1 Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun Deep in the night I'm looking for some love De-de-de-deep in the night I'm looking for some fun Deep in the night I'm looking for some- You tease me Oh, please me I want you to be my love toy Come near me, don't fear me I just can't get enough of you, boy Chorus Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong (my ding ding dong) La lalala lalala... 1 Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun Deep in the night I'm looking for some love You tease me Oh, please me I want you to be my love toy Come near me, don't fear me I just can't get enough of you, boy Chorus Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... (My ding ding dong) Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong (my ding ding dong) La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Mmm, my ding ding dong La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala La lalala lalala... Oh, you touch my tralala Mmm, my ding ding dong Category:Actors Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6